Driving Me Insane
by Under This Rain
Summary: Chaque sentiments te bouffe,quel qu'il soit.Tu ne peut rien faire contre ca.C'est ça le pire..Tes propres sentiments te consumes.Tu a déjà essayer de les écartés,quand ils étaient pas encore si dangereux pour toi,mais en vain.Il n'y a pas de porte de sortie. Cela va te prendre,corps et âme,peut être jusqu'à te rendre fou,jusqu'à en mourir peut être.Et,putain,tu ne peut rien y faire


Tu a l'impression de devenir malade. Chaque sentiments te bouffe, quel qu'il soit. Chaque petit sentiments inutile t'empare totalement, te ronge. Tu es triste, tu pleurs pendants des heures, tu rie a en prendre des crampes, tu te blesse quand tu es en colère. Tu n'y peut rien. c'est ça le pire. Tu ne peut rien faire contre ca. Tes propres sentiments te consumes.

Et brule ton coeur.

Tu a déjà essayer de les écartés, quand ils étaient pas encore si dangereux pour toi, mais en vain. Il n'y a pas de porte de sortie. Cela va te prendre, corps et âme, peut être jusqu'à te rendre fou, jusqu'à en mourir peut être. Et, putain, tu ne peut rien y faire.

Tout es décuplé, chaque chose deviens une obsession, chaque problème devien demesuré, chaque paroles est craché. Tu as l'impression que ta vie file sans toi, te laissant seul dans ce lac, cette mer, cet océan de sentiments, que tu ne peut même pas tous identifiés.

Et tu t'y noie, calmement.

Et personne ne te lance une bouée, par ce qu'autour de toi, il ne reste plus vraiment grand monde. Tu as encore beaucoup de moments de contrôles, en société, notamment, heureusement pour toi. Mais tu sens que ces moments diminuent, laissant doucement place a cet vague déferlante.

Tu as envie de vomir.

Simplement vomir tout ces sentiments, loin, t'en débarrassé et pouvoir vivre, enfin. Tu as envie d'en parler, envie de faire quelque chose, mais pour dire quoi? Pour faire quoi? Dire que tu ne vas pas bien, et après?

Rien.

Rien ne changera. Les choses ne peuvent que se régler d'elles même. A ce point la, on ne peut plus rien d'autre. Alors, chaque jours, tu les laisse t'emporter dans une folie douce, lentement, tu les laisse te faire, tu dérives vers nul pars, la ou plus rien n'a d'importance que la vie.

Ou la mort.

Qu'importe, tu t'en fiche faut bien que ca finisse d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais tu préfère quand même la vie. Comme avant, quand c'était bien. Quand tu n'avait pas l'impression d'étouffer, quand tout était normal. Tu cachera encore ca le temps que ca passe, d'une manière ou d'une autre, car tu ne peut que le cacher, plutôt que de l'exposer. Sauver les apparences. Toujours.

Chaque souvenir te ronge. Surtout ceux ou tu te vois avec Lui. Votre première rencontre, même si ce n'était pas gagné, au début, votre premier baisers, puis tout ceux qui ont suivis, votre première fois, et les autres, chaque moments, ou vous restiez juste, entrelacés dans ces silences si confortables, votre première dispute et les suivantes. Jusqu'à cette dispute.

Trop violente.

Trop inhabituelle, trop réelle, peut être. Cette dispute qui t'a fait si peur. La première fois que tu te sentait pas en sécurité avec lui, la première fois qu'il t'effrayait, ou tu avait peur de lui, de cette rage que tu voyait dans ses yeux. Tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que prendre ce couteau. Il perdait complètement le contrôle, il te menaçait. Que pouvais tu faire d'autre. Tu ne voulais pas le blesser, pas vraiment. Mais c'est arrivé. Tu ne voulais pas le tuer. Tu te revois encore cacher le corps, pleurant comme jamais.

Tu as tué ton seul amour.

Et du as de plus en plus de mal a vivre avec. Comment faire sans lui, comment vivre sachant ton crime. tu te dégoûte toi même. Tous ces sentiments bien cacher au fond de toi, te consumes, petit a petit, et tu ne peux rien faire, rien dire. Tu as essayer d'en parler mais personne ne comprendrais.

Trop de jugements.

Alors tu laisse cette vague déferlé sur toi, peut être qu'un jour elle s'en ira, mais tu en doute. Car le temps ne guéri rien. Ni l'amour, et encore moins le meurtre. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire, tout est si flou autour de toi; tu te ers, encore et encore, chaque jours un peu plus. Tu écrase ton mégot et allume une autre cigarette. Tu serai tenter d'aller le rejoindre. Mais tu aime trop la vie. Tu as déjà pensé a partir.

Partir, loin.

Mais cela ne changerai rien. Absolument rien. Tout ça est trop fort pour toi. Tu te bas contre toi même. Tu es perdu. Totalement perdu. Ton esprit se vide peu a peu, tu dois arrêter de réfléchir, c'est encore pire.

Maintenant cela fait trop longtemps que tu essaye d'y survivre. Tu ne peux plus. rien ne change, tout empire. Tu te laisse mourir, tu ne peut plus affronter tout ces sentiments en toi. Et tu pars, lentement. le noir s'empare de toi. Le calme.

Enfin.

Puis tu ouvre les yeux. Tout ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais? Tu ferme les yeux. Et pense a lui. Juste le temps d'un regret. Tu ouvre tes yeux. La vie repart, cette fois tu es prêt a recommencer. la vie t'attend et tu doit vivre avec ça, sans laisser les émotions te contrôler. Tu sais que tu vaux mieux que ça, que tu es plus fort que ça. la decadance n'es pas pour toi. Tu passe a autre chose. Va de l'avant.


End file.
